We Ride Or We Die
by be.brilliant
Summary: Same story, new persepective, new character. Want to get to know Vince's sister? Read away...


You know how when you get older, the memories of childhood seem distant, almost as if they have become less connected to you? Yet, there are those  
>few moments when a certain smell or a certain feeling will bring back an image you had believed was lost. I have an image that appears to me whenever<br>I look into my brothers eyes. It's of him, just his face actually, and he's just looking at me while he smiles but his eyes are glazed over almost as if he was  
>holding back the tears. I have that image a lot, and every time I see him a new part of this memory jumps out at me. It makes me love my connection with<br>my brother more and more because last time I had this image; I started to remember why he was crying.

My mother has never been the best; actually she has never been anything to say the least. The few times I remember her from childhood is either helping my  
>brother make sure she's safe after she's passed out, or watching her walk out the door not to reappear again for another three or four days. Let's just say she<br>had other priorities and living in LA, well, my brother and I just weren't one of them. We didn't really mind when we were younger, it gave us freedom as well  
>as an endless amount of cash because all you had to do was wait until she passed out to raid her bedroom or her pockets. My father was never really known<br>to me, but from what my brother says I look at lot like him. I have the Latino dark olive skin, the thick honey brown eyes and the mess of chocolate beachy curls  
>on my head. My brother on the other hand is a disarray of tan and sun burnt skin, russet eyes and his light brown hair. Looking back now, I needed her and my<br>dad; my brother needed her and our dad. In reality, all we wanted was our family, but I think we ended up with the second best thing.

I grew up in LA, and spent most of my time tagging around with my brother until he introduced me to Mia Toretto. After that, it was like I was never around my own  
>house anymore. The Torettos were our family now; my mom never called, never came by, and never asked questions, so we went with it. Plus it was nice to have<br>Mr. Toretto around; at that point, I think we needed an adult figure. My brother Vince stuck his claws into Dominic Toretto, Mia's older brother, from first glance and  
>from that point on we were a team. Of course we were never complete until Letty, a badass tomboy, Jesse, a magician with auto parts, and Leon, a sarcastic mechanic,<br>joined on, but a team none the less. That stage in my life is what I like to call the best; it was before the cars and the cops and the gangs. It was a time where we  
>stayed up late with homework, or in the garage, or out to watch street racing, not do it. I think after we got into the cars, there was no way in hell you were pulling us<br>out. After that, everything went steadily upwards, until naturally everything decided to plummet. I must have done something pretty messed up in another life because  
>everything toppled from there.<p>

I remember when we started breaking apart because that was the moment I wasn't allowed to. Vince, Dom, and Letty all left to the Dominican after Jesse was  
>shot; on top of that, Bryan was automatically gone once he confessed to being a cop. Mia and I were all that was left in the Toretto household until Letty came<br>back with news that Dom was on the run, again. Everything was falling to pieces and I didn't know how to handle it, surprisingly, Letty did. Letty has always been  
>the most daring woman I had ever met, and when it came to Dom, she took all the chances she could to keep him or protect him. So when she asked me to help<br>her clear Dom's name, I jumped right in, and asked if we could keep Mia out. Mia may be a good driver, but I wasn't going to have Dom bludgeon me if anything ever  
>happened to her. Letty and I called in Bryan so we could help; he told us if we could bring down Braga, a known drug king, Dom's name would be cleared of everything.<br>Typical us, we didn't even hesitate. That was our mistake.

"I was there. I was there. I was there." That's all I could repeat in my mind when I woke up in the Hospital that morning with Mia's head on top of my hand.  
>Everything was rushing back to me. The cars, the accident, Letty, and that gun. Everything, it flooded my head and I couldn't even move or speak because I<br>was so caught off guard by the rush of emotions. I remember the exact time and date when Mia woke up to tell me what had happened. I didn't stop her, I  
>knew she had to get it all out of her system too, but when she said those six words I think something inside me stopped because all I remember is Mia crying<br>into my hand and whispering Letty's name. You always think you could handle it, you could be the strong one but when the time comes, you aren't. You are just  
>like everyone else, you are lost, and confused, and on the floor with your heart bleeding out. When I got out of the Hospital the cops wanted to take me in for<br>questioning, let's just say I decided to disappear for a while. I left Mia with my brother and Leon, I knew she would be okay with them, but what she didn't know  
>is that I would always be there, not exactly seen, but there nevertheless.<p>

Now I'm sitting here on the outskirts of a god damn cemetery staring at my friends, my family, and watching their empty bodies lost in their own heads. I can  
>feel them, feel their harsh breathing, their coursing veins, and the fact that they know I'm here. I can't go in, I can't stand in front of Letty's casket and say<br>goodbye because of the cops surrounding the area. I know they don't want me, I would be a bonus, but I can't risk it, and I wouldn't want my family to loose  
>someone else too. I leaned forward and closed my eyes, whenever I think of Letty now a days I need to stop life, breath, and count to three or else all the<br>memories of our last seconds will flood me. I will be overpowered by my own emotions and when it comes to family, let's call me a hot mess. I never pictured  
>what I would be doing if any of us died, I suppose I never really thought of it much but when I did, we weren't this young, and we weren't broken. Surprisingly,<br>I think the person who suffered the most out of this is Mia, she's always been the good girl, the smart girl, and now karma has slapped her across the face.  
>First she lost Bryan, the man she loved to circumstance then it was Jesse to a bullet, after that Dom went into hiding, now Letty gone and of course me,<br>whose on the run too. I'd like to take that pain from her, wipe it out of her heart so she doesn't have to feel it, but I find if you were to ask if she would want  
>that, she would look at you like you were the stupidest person on the face of the planet. Pain is one thing, but good memories are forever, and I think Mia has<br>a belief that one out weighs the other. I think she's right.

I know it wasn't Letty's time to die, I know that Dom is going to find every loophole possible so he can break the person who killed her, and I also  
>know that if I get the chance, I'll kill that person too. I might not be able to remember their face right now, according to Mia I have memory loss from the<br>crash, but she doesn't get it. I know that I remember every moment of that crash; I just have to build myself up to bear in mind that face. It kills me to  
>think that we've fallen this far where the thought of taking another life doesn't even bother us anymore. I find that I'm the kind of person who should feel<br>some remorse or be able to forgive, but I also think that there is something from that night, something that person did other then killing Letty, and that is  
>what is making me completely and totally devoted to beating their ass. I hope the person who murdered Letty knows who they've messed with because<br>now, I won't stop until I'll get some revenge, and I know Dom won't stop until he gets the full extent of his own.

I hope if you read it and enjoyed it you'll comment.  
>I hape if you read and hated it you'll comment!<br>I just want feedback and if you want me to continue letting me know, well that'd be much appreciated!


End file.
